Don't Give Up On Me
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: The people around him were enemies in his eyes. They never liked him, never respected him. It was like he was invisible, & in his mind he was. But he wasn't going to let anyone in. That way, nobody would get hurt because of him & he wouldn't have to worry about anyone. Or so he thought. R&RPls. W/ Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys! As promised to certain folk, a tale surrounding one of our favorite boys! Except, this is a story. I'll post my one shots during and after story progress.**_

_**Warning: Humanized**_

* * *

**Don't Give Up On Me**

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart." The woman murmured, kissed the little boy's forehead and smoothed down his hair, which stuck out a different places no matter how many times she tried to smooth it._

_"Momma?"_

_"No no," she bent down, biting down on her lip so that it would stop quivering, "you cannot call me that anymore."_

_The boy blinked at her, not sure of what she was talking about. He didn't notice that they were waiting on the sidewalk, in the middle of nowhere, at least to him, at night. From what he knew, nothing good ever came from night. But he chose to ignore that fact as he looked up at the woman, the only living thing he can see, and tugged on her shirt._

_"Momma?"_

_"Baby," she let out a sob and pulled the boy closer into a hug, placing her head on top of the little boy's, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I still love you, sweetheart. Never forget that. Alright, baby?" He was confused; he didn't know why they were here in the first place. He was just woken up for no reason, dressed up and brushed in minutes and were now waiting on the sidewalk. A car pulled up before them and he just stared at the jovial yet serious man behind the wheel._

"Are you alright there?" He was snapped out of the memory but he didn't acknowledge the man who spoke. "Bud?" The boy still didn't answer him. He never did answer to anyone. Only to his mother, or should he not call her that? She did tell him not to, but should he? "Still not talking, huh?"

_Ma told me never to talk to strangers._

It was only hours ago when the woman placed him in the car, even buckling him in to be sure he wouldn't jump out, because she didn't get in the car too. Even when he was screaming and struggling to get the seat belt off, she just stood there with a sad smile, waving after the car like a moving mannequin. It upset him greatly, but she told him never to cry. That it wasn't worth it to cry over anything.

"Hey," the man slightly nudged him but he didn't respond. The man sighed and turned his attention back to the road. "Well, she did say you didn't talk to anyone but her..." Still no answer. The man was losing any hope that he could even warm up to the kid. Well, he did lose his chance when he drove away without his mother, but that was his job. Still, no matter how many times it happened, it still broke his heart to take away kids from their families. He never wanted this job, but if it kept his own family together, he'd do it. With a smile, the man took out a crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket and unfolded it. He looked at it briefly, feeling his nervousness go away at the sight of the baby he was carrying. The picture really was just printed on a piece of now worn out paper, but he was glad he had it. Even if the baby was now a little toddler, he was still happy he at least had a picture of her. It was better than nothing at all.

_His own family..._How selfish of him. Here was this kid beside him without anyone and he was musing about the one person who was counting on him. He had to think about this boy first. The man looked at the stone faced boy with a tiny smile and turned back to the road.

"So," he tapped the wheel nervously, thinking of something good to say, "you've been to school before?" _School, really? _The man chastised himself but it went away when the boy turned to him, the curiosity clear on his face. "You know," he started to elaborate, a little shocked that the boy didn't know about school, "school? Where you learn new stuff?" The boy tilted his head at him, still confused. He wasn't talking, but at least he was acknowledging him. That was all he wanted, for now. "Teachers teach you stuff, and you learn them. Sometimes you get to draw too and they pin it up on boards for people to see."

_Draw? _At the word, the boy blinked, picked up his bag and placed it on his lap. He reached into it and pulled out a drawing pad. He looked through it by himself and the man watched from the corner of his eye, not wanting to disturb him. After a few minutes, he looked at the dashboard since it was at his eye level and stared at it, the drawing pad opened at a certain page of a drawing in pencil.

"You draw?" The boy turned his head to him and the man stared back. "You like to draw?" The boy seemed to stop breathing for a while, before he let out his breath through his nose and nodded. "Cool." His eyes drifted to the pad in the boy's hands before turning back to the road.

Again, from the corner of his eye, he could see the boy contemplating over something. He didn't know what, but he doubted he would talk anytime soon. He was wrong. Next thing he knew, the boy was on his knees, well as much as he could with the seat belt over him.

"Hey! Hey," the boy stopped moving and stared at him, "be careful there, man. We're in a moving car. You shouldn't be moving about like that. It's dangerous." The boy tilted his head at him, as if to say 'huh?'. The man sighed and searched for a word to replace 'dangerous'. "It's not safe, alright? You could get hurt."

"Draw." He sounded like he was croaking, probably because he didn't talk much. It shocked the man, but he didn't show it and looked at the pad that the boy was pointing at. "Me. Draw." The man briefly looked at the page and was about to comment when something caught him. He took a closer look at the pad and his eyes grew to the size of tea cup saucers.

"Holy..." He stopped himself before he could complete his thought with the reminder that there was kid beside him. Instead, he blinked, not able to believe the picture before him. "Oh, you're good!" He grinned at the boy, who stared at him before turning back to the drawing. "This is amazing. I mean, you used charcoal here. Not many people can do that, and well, you're just a kid!" The boy stared at him again. "Well, maybe not _just_ a kid. I mean," the man shook his head with a smile and gestured to the paper, "look at this. Maybe you can be an artist when you grow up." The boy frowned at him, then flipped the page to one of a crayon drawing. This, compared to the charcoal drawing, was actually drawn by your typical child. "Oh..." The man winced and gritted his teeth, trying to hide his expression behind a smile. "You can do charcoal but you can't do crayon?" The boy frowned even more, snapped the pad shut and stuffed it into his bag. He kicked the bag down, crossed his arms and slouched down. "Okay, okay, sorry about that, but you're really good. Maybe I can sign you up for art lessons. They'll help you draw with crayon. I mean," the man shrugged and brought the car back on the road, "you're awesome. I mean, who can do that? Actually, I know a bunch of people," he shook his head when he found the boy staring at him again, "but my point is, I'm practically only good with drawing stick figures." The boy giggled quietly and the man shook his head. "Okay okay, wise guy. You don't need to laugh. Just because you're better at me in drawing, doesn't mean you're all that." The boy nodded obediently and sat back, looking a bit more relaxed, compared to before.

They were already on the highway when a rumbling sound echoed in the little car. The man blinked at the intensity of the sound and looked over at the boy. Embarrassed, the little boy grabbed his stomach and bent over.

"You hungry?" The man asked him, but he didn't answer. It sent him into a little panic, since they were 'talking' just moments before. However, something else plagued his mind. "I reckon you're hungry with that growling tummy of yours. I suppose I would too if I didn't get to eat. Heck, just this morning, I had to give my last pizza slice to my baby sis," the boy's head shot up and turned to him, but he didn't notice as he continued to rant, "'cause she wanted it, so I didn't get to eat either. Maybe we can-"

"Pizza?"

"What?" The man turned to see the boy's eyes widen in excitement as he bounced up and down on his seat and clapped.

"Pizza!"

"Oh uh...I was just giving an example or something. You're going to-"

"PIZZA! Pizza pizza pizza!" The boy chanted with fists going up and down. "PIZZA! I want pizza!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sure the diner I saw earlier has some. You just gotta wait. Can you do that?"

"Pizza!"

"Just a few minutes, man. For now, you'll have to sit down and wait. We'll get there soon. Promise."

The boy sighed dejectedly and crossed his arms. "Who'kay." He murmured with a pout and leaned against the backrest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are so cute, man. Like one of those kids from those tv shows." He earned a frown from the boy, which only intensified his cuteness.

"No."

"What? You don't like cute?"

"No. Not cute."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Aw," the man spoke in a teasing voice, "come on. You're such a cute little-"

"NO!" The man's eyes shot wide open at the boy's outburst. "NOT CUTE!"

"Okay, okay! I get it," he held his hands up in surrender while they were still on the wheel, "I get it. No need to go all Hulk on me."

"Hulk?"

"Yeah, it's the green monster thingy from Avengers. My sis loves those guys. Especially the Hawkeye one." He snickered. "She has a little itty bitty crush on the guy from the movie."

"Avengers?"

"Oh man. What kind of childhood did you have?" The boy stared at him, his head still tilted. The man sighed then snapped his fingers when he thought of something. "We're bound to reach the motel soon. Maybe we can watch the movie from there. Trust me, you'll love it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I was actually expecting at least one review asking who this boy is or guessing who it is, but I got nothing.**_

_**Anyways, this story is supposed to end by the start of the movie since I wanted to contribute a story to what I think is one of the characters that hasn't gotten much attention. If you noticed, he really isn't much in the Madagascar movies, just a character they occasionally need when time comes. He is part of team, and that's what I'm trying to put here in this story. Also, I want to show you guys what I think is his side of his past. Without further ado, Chapter 2. Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. Pardon guys, I'm still adjusting to my schedule, since I'm finally back in school...you might have to wait some time for the next update.**_

_**P.S.S. I think it's very obvious at the end of this chapter who exactly I am writing about. And also since I just changed the story properties. ;)**_

* * *

**Don't Give Up On Me**

They were back on the road again, but it had been awfully quiet for a while. He found out that the man's name was Lain, not that he called him that. He still didn't like talking. It was really painful to open his mouth and say actual words. It hurt his lungs somehow and his throat ached. He longed for iced cold water, but the ice had already melted minutes after he took the bottle out of his bag. Still, it was better than nothing at all and it was a huge relief when the water ran down his throat.

"I wish I could take you in. You'll be the perfect playmate for my sister...but I can't even take care of her." Lain sighed and tapped the wheel, a habit of his. "You'd be one of the coolest brothers to have. Ya know," Lain grinned at the boy, "I've always wanted a younger brother to play with."

He tilted his head saying 'really'? He'd never had someone say that to him before. But then again, it has been a while since he was close to someone aside from his mother. At the thought of the woman, the boy frowned in thought and turned back to the bag on his lap. He had so many questions to ask, but he didn't have the time. It was literally in minutes that he got ready to be sent off. It's not like he could ask now; every second passing meant another notch in the ever growing gap between him and his mother. At this rate, he was never going to see her again.

"Momma?" Lain froze at that but nevertheless, he put on a smile and turned to the boy.

"Yes, kid?"

"Momma?" The boy repeated and Lain licked his lips nervously and swallowed.

"Oh, uh, you want to know something, kid?"

"Momma?" He repeated again and then pointed to the back seat. "Momma."

"Oh, you want to know why your mom's not here?"

The boy smiled cutely and nodded. "Yup."

"Well, uh," Lain ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know." The head tilt was back and Lain was trying his best not to break out. He was never good at confrontations. He usually had the job of taking kids back and forth to their new homes. He liked striking a conversation with them, but sometimes it went too far, and he knew that this was one of the times. "She, just, didn't want to go."

"Why?"

"The thing is," Lain took in a deep breath and forced a smile for the kid, "you're going to a new family now. I mean, isn't that great? Someone's going to love you and care for you even more." He forgot one rule with kids that have no friends or family. Never tell them to just forget about someone they knew, cared about and loved their whole life. Never.

"No." The boy murmured quietly. Lain didn't have to strain himself to hear it; the message was clear.

"I'm sorry, bud, but that's the way it is. Don't worry though. You'll be completely fine. They'll love you and care for you-"

"No! Go back!"

"I can't do that, okay? She was the one who told me to bring you there, and that's what I'm going to do."

"GO. BACK."

"No. I'm really sorry. I can't-"

"GO BACK!" He screamed at Lain and reached for the man.

"Hey," the car swerved as he tried to move out of the boy's reach, "watch it! We're in a moving vehicle, remember? You can't disturb the driver."

"GO BACK NOW!"

"I'm sorry, man! I can't!"

"No! NO!" The boy continued screaming and jumped up on the seat, somehow managing to get out of the belt. He pounced on Lain, who let out a shout as the car swerved dangerously again. "Go back! Go back!"

"Your mother doesn't want you anymore, kid! Live with it!"

"NO!" The boy screamed again, reached for the nearest body part, Lain's ear, and bit on it hard.

"OW!" Lain wanted to push the kid back down but he had a tight grip on the wheel. The boy seemed to know this too, so he placed his hands on the wheel too and started to 'turn' the car about, much to Lain's horror and shock. Instead, the car came to an immediate stop, half on the road, half on the sidewalk with its front bumper embedded in a metal bench. "Why you little," the boy didn't hear anything else as he opened the door and dashed out. "Hey!" His heart beat in his ears and he looked around hastily, finding some place to hide from the 'evil' man. He couldn't believed he trusted Lain. All he wanted to do was bring him far away from his mother. He dashed into a nearby alleyway and ran as fast as his little legs could carry. "Wait!" The boy looked back fearfully at the man and picked up his pace, "I'm not going to," he looked forward and bumped into a man dressed in ragged clothes. He bounced back on the pavement hard as the man let out a loud 'oof'. "Oh no."

He was still chasing away the birds around his head when he felt someone picking him up and dusting him off.

"I am really sorry." The boy blinked away the blurry image from his eyes and looked up at Lain, who had a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him from moving from the spot. He then turned to the man he had bumped into. For some reason, he felt like running again, but not for the reason he did at first. He just felt like something was wrong, and just when he was about to tug on Lain's shirt, the man shushed him quietly and turned back to the man. "He didn't mean it." At the same time, he was pulling him along as he walked backwards. "He's a jumpy little sprite. We'll be going now." Lain turned and ushered the boy back up the alleyway. Lain didn't have to because he willingly followed, until a shadow at the end caught their eyes.

A chuckle came from the shadow which moved closer to them, making the two back into the alley. "If it isn't Lain."

Lain froze on the spot, his hands unknowingly tightening their hold on the boy.

"M-Mack?" The shadow, a full grown man covered in tattoos everywhere and wearing an orange bandana, stopped and raised a brow at Lain. He was originally playing with something in his hand, but now the item was just glinting in the sunlight.

"Are we friends?"

"No," Lain murmured softly but clearly as he looked down at the boy who was now embracing him, "sir."

A grin, not a cheery one, but one that would send chills down your spine, appeared on the intruder's face. "That's better. So," the man crossed his arms, muscles bulging, "how was the trip?" The boy couldn't help but be awed at the amount of muscles on the scary man's arms, but the surprise went away and fear crawled back when he heard Lain's plea.

"Come on, man. Don't do this. Not now at least. I still have to send this kid-"

"Perfect."

"Come on, man! You can't just take him! He deserves a real family. I know he does."

"It's him or your sister, Lain."

"Why can't I just take their place instead?"

"Oh the heroics. It's hilarious." The man chuckled and laughter echoed from behind the two too as the 'homeless' man leaned against a dumpster.

"Why do you need another kid, Mack? Sir." He quickly added the last part when the man's laughter came to an abrupt stop. After some time, Mack merely shrugged.

"Last kid didn't pass. Couldn't handle it. This guy however..." Mack's eyes glinted at the sight of the boy, who burrowed himself further into Lain and looked away. "Seems capable."

"I don't think-this is possible, sir. First, the kid has already been assigned to a family, so if he goes missing, they will search for him. You can't just-"

"We already got rid of the family." The sinister statement came from behind, but Lain didn't want to turn his back to the man before him. Besides, he still had the kid in his care to think about and he didn't want the boy to be any more afraid than he is.

"What was that, Django?"

"Look, kid," Lain felt movement from behind him but he still didn't move from his spot, instead concentrating on the man before him, "you can only call us by our names if you officially join the group."

"I...I don't want to anymore."

"What was that?" Mack mockingly placed his hand behind his ear and moved closer to the two, making Lain tense up even more. He wanted to call the police, or anyone, but he had been dumb enough to leave his phone behind.

"I can't...do it. you can't make me."

"Who saved you back then, kid?" Lain dropped his gaze to the ground as Mack took a step closer. "Who decided to take you in and give you money?"

"You stole it..."

"You didn't complain now, did you? You didn't squeal to the cops now, _did you_?"

"N-no sir..." Lain felt something shake and he wasn't sure if it was his knees starting to buckle or the terrified kid clinging to him.

"We won't do anything, Lain. Just hand over the kid," Mack reached a not so comforting hand over to the boy, who was still buried in Lain's side, "and we'll leave you and your sister alone."

"I-I can't..." Lain had his head ducked then when he suddenly rushed at Mack, who was taken by surprise as he collided with the younger male and fell to the ground. Lain pushed himself up, pulled on the boy's arm and pushed him forward. "Run, man," Lain's strained voice wafted over to him as he stumbled over his own feet and regained balance, "run! Hey!"

He could hear the scuffle and shouts, along with other sounds that he didn't know, shouldn't know but something felt wrong about this. Something told him that running away was wrong, that he should stay and fight. Then he remembered the person who told him that just hours ago. "Lain." He slowed down a bit and turned to face Lain, who stared back in slight horror. He was already bruised and bowed over in exhaustion, for some reason. Django had a good grip on the younger man's arms and Mack was before him, taking something from his jeans. The horror on Lain's face was replaced a second later with a small smile, that became permanently etched into his face when a shot rang out.

The boy stood watching in horror, his jaw dropped. He didn't even move or react when Mack grabbed him roughly and pulled him back into the alleyway.

_Let me go! _He screamed in his head, but they couldn't hear him. Nobody could. He never talked, he was taught not to unless absolutely needed, and he felt like he didn't need to talk now. He wouldn't even start now, after all that happened. He was too scared to actually open his mouth. And he was told never to whimper and stay strong. Looks like something good came from his mother.

He frowned at the man holding him, pushing away the fear still in his system when he glimpsed down at Lain, but Mack forced him to continue walking deeper into the alleyway, followed by a mumbling Django.

"Calm down, Django."

"I didn't think you were serious about the kid, Mack."

Mack shrugged, still keeping his cold cruel hands on the boy as they walked. "We could use the boy here."

"For what? He's just another kid with an unwanted parent. What's he good for?"

The man shrugged with the same grin. "Kid stuff?" He chuckled a bit while Django just stared at him. "Well, he can be very useful in the _little _things we have to do. Very useful indeed." The boy looked between his two captors. He swallowed nervously and looked around wildly, trying to look for an open spot. But he was stuck. Stuck between two people he knew were bad. He didn't have to know them personally to see they were bad. He just saw one of them shoot down an innocent man, one he wished he didn't run away from. That man was trying to help him, but he ran. He ran like the scared little kid he was. And now, in the painful grip of the man holding onto him, he was even more terrified. Because this man wasn't like the other. He was different, and it wasn't in a good way... "Looks like you're coming with us, kid."

_No!_ His eyes grew wide at the statement and he struggled to get away. _NO! Let me go! I don't want to go with you!_

"Let's go, Rico. You need to be a good boy now." The boy stopped struggling, his eyes wide in shock, fear and now, surprise.

How did he know his name?

* * *

_**A little pardon if it's a little confusing to you. Please tell me if it is. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but what I own. Goes for the previous chapters, before stories and stories that will be made/posted after this._**

**_PS. This is not a self-insert. Character is important and you'll find out. Not soon enough._**

**_I admit, she takes after me, but she's an OC here, okay? Thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

* * *

**Don't Give Up On Me**

He felt woozy in the head, a little disoriented too. He tried opening his eyes, but it was met with harsh light, so he closed them again. It had been a crazy week for him, what with all the escaping and running and the police..._The police! _Disregarding the fact that the light was still bright, he opened them all the way and sat up. This sudden action was met with a headache that threatened to split his brain and his hands went to his bandaged head. Now his attention was on the cloth around his head. His hands grappled about the top of his head, surprised at the feeling of the cloth. Sure, his head felt like somebody had been using it as battering ram, but he didn't remember hitting his head, or any part of his body for the matter. All he remembered was getting into the car after their last operation got busted. _And then...and then..._

Rico winced and closed his eyes, wishing for the striking pain to go away. His hands were holding onto his head, gripping onto the strands of black hair that managed to escape from the gauze. Years of enduring the blows from Mack, Django and the rest of the gang and the pain still felt new to him. He never was nothing more to the men, just a little kid, a scapegoat. Rico ignored the pain and sighed, letting his hands settle on the bed. He couldn't remember now what had happened right after he got into the car without Mack in it, but he felt safe. For now.

The security fog he had over him disappeared and he found himself staring wide eyed at his hands. He was on a bed, a comfortably soft one at that, with a fresh and clean sheet and when his hand picked it up and rubbed it between his fingers, he found himself falling in love with the feel of the soft, light blue wool.

He was definitely not back at the apartment. There was no way anyone would give him a fresh sheet.

His eyes popped open and he scanned the room again, taking in every detail like he was taught to do. There was a glass cabinet filled with bottles and boxes of different kinds, along with a tall yellow metal cabinet, a clean sink, a bucket, a wheelchair folded in the corner and a furnished table with a couple of matching chairs. The room was simple and small, and the light blue curtains covering the windows by his bed and over next to the closed door on his right told him that he was definitely not in a hospital. For one, he'd been going to them for ages ever since he got his first beating. He would know what one looked or smelled like and the lemon scent was also a no go on the place being a hospital. Most hospitals preferred the medicinal smell, the smell of cleanliness, which he was not and which was why he always escaped the room right after they were done fixing him up. If he didn't, Mack would have sent for one of the men to pick him up. He avoided that as much as possible as the consequences usually weren't pretty. Nevertheless, he hated being locked up in a place he didn't know or didn't like and he didn't know this place, if it was a hospital or not, but he didn't care. He was leaving, now.

Rico threw the blanket to the side and slipped his feet to the cold tiles. He felt a little sad leaving the homely place but fear was stronger and he looked around for a possible place where they would store his clothes and valuables. He tried the metal cabinet, but it was locked and he quickly backed away, hoping he didn't make too much noise. A minute passed with no sign of footsteps and he let out the breath he had been holding, but it quickly got sucked in when he looked down at himself.

When he expected a hospital gown, he saw clothes. They weren't even his! But it didn't stop him from marveling over the black jeans with rips in them and the white slasher shirt that was a few sizes too big for him yet fit on as well as the plain white socks on his feet. He pulled at the hem of the shirt and the top of his jeans, not sure what to feel about this. His old clothes were tattered, but they have always been for years now and Mack had never thought of replacing them. If that was the case, they would have to mug a poor boy and even Rico had his limits to things. The clothing on his skin looked new but a stain and some loose threads told him they were second hand. Still, nobody would think of robbing a store for him. It was always every man for himself. A thought went through him and he checked under the clothes, turning red faced when he knew that somebody had changed him shamelessly.

Even with the blood rushing to his face, he still felt a little cold in the air-conditioned room and grabbed the black jacket hanging from the extra chair beside the bed, pausing when he felt leather, before putting it on. It was snug around his form and covered his arms, which gave him slight satisfaction since he didn't want to be questioned about the marks on them.

Rico was still surprised at his new discoveries that he didn't hear the humming until it was right outside the door and turning down the door handle. He froze on the spot and so did the female about to enter. His eyes roved over her, watching her do the same with him. They finally looked at each other, eye to eye. The other pair of eyes was enhanced by the huge glasses she wore, getting him mesmerized by the chocolate brown sparkling in her eyes. He saw her mouth curl into an excited smile and she opened her mouth, before closing it again and biting down on her lip. He continued to watch her, aware that he was making her slightly uncomfortable but still did it anyway. The smile never left, but it was nervous now.

"H-Hi." He didn't reply, just continued staring at her and she licked her lips before stepping into the room. She paused mid-step when he stepped back and slowly set her foot down. She bit down on both lips and closed the door behind her, keeping her eyes on him. He didn't do anything as the door clicked shut and she nodded, staring at the ground. "Sooo..." She bounced a bit on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped behind her back, looking anywhere but him until she swallowed and pushed her glasses back up her nose. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft but the room was quiet enough that he could hear her clearly. He still didn't move and continued to stare at her and she somehow found the courage to take a peek up at him. "Cool." She blinked and took a step closer, unaware that he had took another step back. "You have blue eyes too." She grinned and tilted her head a bit. "I guess I can see why Ma took you in. I love your eyes. It's navy blue, isn't it? Not Ma's favorite shade, but she's obsessed with the color blue so much I don't think she cares if it's as black as night." She giggled behind her hand at her little joke, not noticing the shade of red that was back on his pale cheeks. The girl dropped her hand and smiled widely at him. "Welcome, by the way. I can't tell you if you'll like it here. That will be up to you. I just hope you'll like it here. It's not all that bad. I mean, you'll have food and clothes, and you know," he felt slightly exposed when her eyes went over to his attire, "bathe." _Was she the one who..._The shade turned darker but he still did nothing, giving her the cue to continue. "No offense, but when they brought you here, you stank. Bad." His shy mood disrupted and he frowned when she giggled again. "Sorry if that really offended you, but come on. When was the last time you showered? Last year?" She smirked at him but it went away quickly when she saw the blank look on his face. She sighed and licked her lips again. "Still not talking?"

_Definitely not...and I did shower...last month._

He merely crossed his arms and continued staring at her. Her mouth opened slightly, but she bit down on the corner of her lip and looked away, playing with her intertwined fingers behind her. "It's okay if you don't want to talk, I guess...I mean, I suppose it would be kinda scary if cops came in..." The rest of her sentence was a bunch of jumbled words as he zeroed on one. Police. The reason he was here in the first place, and probably the end of his freedom. If you called stealing and lying _'freedom'_. The panic settled in and before he knew it, he was pushing the girl to the side and running out, ignoring the surprised kids in the hallway and in each room as he opened each one, trying to find a way out. He reached the end of the carpeted hallway and looked out the window, finding himself three floors up from the alleyway and to his relief, the fire escape. He pulled on the window, but it didn't budge. He frowned at this new obstacle, but pushed his sleeves back and tried again, this time using all his energy into pulling the window up. He felt it move a little and hope flared, giving him the will to keep pulling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rico didn't stop and continued with his task, not wanting to deal with someone else. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" A pair of hands grabbed his arm and he turned around, snapping at the boy who had touched him. "Whoa." The boy, who was surprisingly shorter than him, though he could have sworn they were the same age, held both hands up and stared at him. Rico resisted the urge to growl at him and resorted to narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy, but something told him that he wasn't going to back down. He was right when the boy dropped his hands and glared back at him. "You can't just go around opening windows. We have rules."

"If you're claustrophobic," Rico turned his head to the other boy standing by the side, "just say so." He didn't notice this one until he had spoke and he was surprised by this. Mainly because the boy practically towered over him. He was tall and lanky, while the other was short and stout, reminding Rico of an old children's tale. But he was more focused, or confused, by what the lanky boy had said.

"Wha?"

"Claustrophobic?" The boy repeated in annoyance and after a lack of response, he rolled his eyes. "It means you're afraid of small, dark spaces. Considering it's not dark, but still. Are you claustrophobic?" Rico just stared at him, unsure if he should answer or not. An irritated noise erupted from the other boy, who rolled his eyes again in annoyance and looked at his partner, who never took his eyes off the boy. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Rico turned around and prepared to try to open the window again, but he realized that he didn't want to anymore.

"What did I just say?" It was the shorter boy's voice again and he realized that it was slightly authoritative. He was one to obey rule, or anyone, but he slowly turned around and faced the two, putting his blank face back on. The boy took a step toward him, but Rico didn't move. He just watched as the other two eyed him suspiciously. His attention turned to the boy before him, who frowned deeply before taking a step back and looking at the other, who looked back before the two turned back to him. It was slightly creepy on his part, and he didn't like the game they were playing with him. He just hoped they would stop and let him go before the police would come in and send him back to the JDC. He didn't want to go back. It was as bad as staying in the same apartment as Mack. But it was probably better than what these two were planning to do with him. "Where is she?"

_Huh? _Rico blinked at the shorter boy. _Who is she?_ As if he heard him, the boy continued, frowning all the way with his arms crossed.

"The girl. She went to check on you. Where is she? What did you do to her?"

Rico just shook his head and took a step back.

"Well," he turned to the other boy this time, "where is she then? She couldn't just have disappeared into thin air. We saw her go into the room. What did you do to her?"

He continued shaking his head and stepping back, feeling fear creep in when his back collided with the glass.

"Talk, man. Where is she?" Shorty spoke again, getting a little angry again and if Rico was right, the worry and concern was etched there in his cobalt blue eyes. _B__lue? She was talking about others with blue eyes. _He looked up at the taller boy and saw the ocean blue eyes raging. _She must be talking about these two. Maybe there's more, but I don't want to stay and find out._

Just as he was about to give and run for the stairs, he spotted the girl walking cautiously to the group. He also noticed the other kids standing in the hallway staring at him and the other two but he was only staring at her. She stopped and blinked when she met his eyes and stood up straight. Shorty noticed the direction of his eyes were not on him and his companion and he looked back at the girl, who broke off the gaze and turned to him.

"There you are." The girl raised a brow at him and crossed her arms. "Don't look at me like that."

"What did you expect me to do? You're acting like I'm about to do something bad."

"You did."

Her mouth dropped in shock and so did her hands before she crossed her arms again. "How?" She turned to look at the taller boy as he turned to her completely and frowned.

"We told you not to check on him, Layla. You disobeyed us. Again."

Layla threw her hands down and glared at them. "I can't believe you guys! You actually followed me?"

Shorty crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot, tilting his head a bit so that his hair would fall to one side instead of over his eyes. "It's not hard to do. You're not a ninja, or spy, no matter what you think."

"You people are unbelievable. What did you think I would do, Skipper?" Skipper shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe tell him about us?"

"And _how_ is that bad?" Skipper looked over to the other boy, who raised a brow at Layla, who tapped a foot with both hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Generally, everything you do is questionable, so we're not sure. Besides, with your gullible nature, it'll be easy to manipulate you if he were on the wrong side, so we had to be careful."

"Kowalski!" Layla whined, half-glaring, half-pleading with the boy.

"It's the truth."

"I-" She didn't have time to finish when something rushed at her, where she was standing dangerously close to the steps. She gasped and took a step back, realizing too late that he was not aiming for her but past her when he ran down the stairs. But it quickly turned into a scream as gravity pulled her back. Her arms flailed for the railing and the moment she felt the polished wood, she gripped onto it tightly, holding onto it for dear life while her legs stumbled down a few steps and made her swing back into the banister. Layla took in deep breaths and looked down, straight into the pair of navy blue eyes before he turned and ran the rest of the way down.

"Layla," she turned her attention to Kowalski as the boy helped her back on her feet, "are you alright?" She nodded.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine."

"Fine?" He repeated skeptically and she just nodded again, not wanting to argue with him. He got the hint and sighed, turning to Skipper. Skipper frowned at Layla then down the stairs where he could see the hand belonging to him slide down the first floor banister before disappearing. He shook his head and turned away, walking up the stairs and down the hallway, with the other kids making way for him.

"Can we," Layla licked her suddenly dry lips and slowly made her way down, looking back at Kowalski, "can we just check in with Ma?"

"Whatever for?"

"I think she would want to know that the boy escaped."

Though reluctant, the boy sighed and followed her down. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but what I own. Goes for the previous chapters, before stories and stories that will be made/posted after this._**

**_PS. This is not a self-insert. Character is important and you'll find out. Not soon enough._**

**_I admit, she takes after me, but she's an OC here, okay? Thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

* * *

**Don't Give Up On Me**

_A failed escape attempt. If Mack got a hold of this..._Rico shook his head of the thought and sighed. He was so close, _so close_, to getting his freedom back. He just had to blame his conscience for this. If only he was more concentrated on getting out of the place instead of the scared look the girl had given her when he looked back. He was used to the stares people gave him, but this one was different. He didn't know how, but it was. A scowl found its way onto his mouth and he slapped himself, angry that he was thinking once more about some silly expression on a dumb girl's face rather than his own fate. But then again, he supposed it was better if he hid out for a while. Maybe Mack would give up on searching for him...

_No. Mack never gives up...He won't leave me alone._ Rico sighed and stared up at the ceiling painted with a color that reminded him of cream puffs. Not that he ever had one. He usually stared at the little, baked, cream-filled good in the displays and went about dreaming what they would taste like. Stealing was an option, but everything was usually handed over to Mack, and the man wasn't keen on sharing.

Still, this seemed like a better place than the apartment, or the jailhouse as the officer put it if he ever tried to escape again. He had his own room and new clothes, but what really convinced him to stay was the fact that there would be food waiting for him if he was a good boy. There was no way he would be passing that chance.

And the woman in charge of the place wasn't bad. Her name was Rain Mellissa, although he was told that he was to call her 'Ma' like everybody else, and though she looked the part of a sweet 'ol nanny, she was anything but. That was proven when she practically fussed over him and he followed like a lost puppy. _The girl was right about one thing though._ Rico shivered slightly when he remembered the many times the woman cooed over his eyes. _I mean, what was so special about the color blue? Why is she so obsessed with it?_ It had him puzzled, but he didn't do anything and merely obeyed 'Ma'.

He sighed again. He was going to have to get used to that; hearing it, that is. After years of ignoring the fact that his mother practically dumped him and disappeared, he had to hear the word and get plummeted with memories. He didn't have a problem with it, he was more than capable of handling himself, but it was hard concentrating on two things at the same thing.

He smacked his lips and licked them, aware that his mouth felt dry. He couldn't remember the last time he had a drink. He turned his head to the right, immediately seeing the tray sitting on the table, with his oasis calling for him: a tall glass of water with a colorful straw in it. He pushed himself off, ignoring the spell of dizziness and the tablets on the saucer and grabbed the glass. He raised a brow at the swirly straw, pushed it aside and gulped down the water greedily. He placed the glass back, stuck his tongue out at the tablets and was about to lay down again when he spotted the note. He picked it, curious of its contents before he was struck with the scrambled mess there. He frowned, flipped the paper about and not seeing anything written on the other side, turned back and squinted at the scrawl. Frustrated, he crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it away, before settling into the bed. He closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep but was stopped when something stomped right outside _his_ door and the handle turned. Rico half expected the door to swing open and a bunch of the men in blue filing in, ready to drag him off his comfy bed and back to his beloved cell.

"Skipper wait!" His heart stopped as his sharp hearing caught two pairs of feet hurrying to the person behind the door, and he let out a quiet sigh when the door stopped, having opened a few inches. "Skipper." A girl's voice, Layla, whined. "You can't go in there."

"Why?" Skipper replied, and he didn't sound happy.

"Because you can't. Skipper!" Rico almost jumped at her scream as the door opened a bit more, but not enough to reveal either side.

"What now?"

A huff was heard and Rico could just imagine someone like her crossing her arms and pouting. "What do you think you're doing, mister?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Dancing?" Came the reply and Rico had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"Very funny. I'm going to check on our _dear_ friend, alright doll?"

"Aw! You're so sweet."

"I'm feeling disturbed right now."

"Aw," Layla's voice was laced with playfulness, "you. I didn't know you were so sweet."

"Go back to my earlier statement, will you?"

"Well, your name starts with the letter 's', and that has to start with sweet."

"What kind of logic is that?" Another voice scoffed. This one he recognized as Kowalski's.

"It's _my_ logic. Deal with it, Deany."

"Will I ever get you to stop calling me that?"

"Why would I do that?"

There was a pause right after and he had to stop the urge to jump up and press his ear to the door until the reply came in a hushed tone. "It's embarrassing."

"But it's cute!"

"Hey," Skipper interrupted before Kowalski could say anything, "do you mind? I was about to do something, before you oh so _rudely_, interrupted me."

"So, what were you going to do with him? Force him to talk? Smack him upside down?"

"I didn't bring any rope."

"I don't believe you! Are you serious?"

"Stop squealing. You're hurting my ears."

"You jerk! Are you really serious about beating him up?"

There was a pause. "Maybe."

"Oh my gawd, Skipper!"

"Shush down, will ya? Before you wake up the whole neighborhood..."

"You can't just beat him up! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He escaped. That's a good enough reason for me."

"Actually," Kowalski stepped in, "I don't see the reason behind that."

"I don't believe I was talking to you."

"But I am talking to you. And now you're talking to me."

"Will you nerds just stay out of my business already?"

"No." Layla spoke firmly. "Absolutely not. Not when it involves violence."

"I'm not going to kill him, okay?" Annoyance was present in Skipper's voice. "And you," Skipper spoke quickly before Layla could, "please tell me you didn't go into a sugar eating frenzy before this."

"It wasn't _exactly_ sugar..."

"What did you do? Empty out the candy bin?" A smack was heard a few seconds later and Skipper groaned. "I don't believe this. I thought we talked over this. You're supposed to keep the candy consumption down, understand?"

"But I wanted candy."

"You finished the whole fu-"

"Watch the language, bud." Kowalski harshly snapped.

"You finished the whole entire supply that was supposed to last for a few months in a few minutes?"

"Nah-ah. It was only gonna last for a few weeks."

"Wait, did you touch my chocolate bar?"

"...hmm?"

"That's it. I'm demanding a safe. For myself."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not going to give me back my bar."

"But I can make you a new one! I'll put loads of caramel in it, swear."

"With chocolate chip cookies and we've got a deal."

"Deal!" The girl squealed and shuffling noises followed.

"Can you get off me now? I hate hugs."

"Sorry."

"So, McGrath." It was Kowalski again.

"Yes, nerd?"

"What's your explanation for finally getting off your lazy butt for someone other than yourself?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't answer to you. So I don't have to answer that."

"But it's my business what goes on this level."

"I got that, nerd. You and your other nerds think you're so high just because Ma placed you to _take care_ of the kids here."

"Not my fault she doesn't trust irresponsible delinquents like you to take charge."

"Wow. Big words. Are you sure you're not a used walking dictionary? Because that's all you are." His tone became mocking. "Just words. No action."

"Are you challenging me?"

Skipper chuckled and drawled in a deep breath. "I would love to start Round 2, but everyone knows you'll just go back crawling to your room in tears. I think I'll do my good deed now and spare you the humiliation."

"Why you-"

"Boys," the worry and concern in Layla's voice was present as she stepped in between the two, "please. Let's be civilized human beings."

"He started this!" Kowalski angrily lashed out.

"Didn't have to shove your nonexistent badge at me in the first place."

"Please, guys!" Layla cried out, succeeding in quieting the two this time. "That's enough. No fighting. And absolutely no killing or plotting anything close to that, understand?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, doll."

"Of course, Ski. You're too big a baby to do something like that."

"Don't tempt me, Layla."

"I still don't see how he's worth being your next punching bag."

"I want him out. That's it."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think? Ma already welcomed him here, so he's staying, whether you like it or not."

"Unfortunately..."

"Just leave him alone. I think he'll appreciate that one tiny little favor."

"I can't just do that. We don't know him. I mean, have you seen his records? There is absolutely nothing about him. It's like he doesn't exist."

"I can not believe I'm saying this but," Kowalski took in a deep breath, "I agree with McGrath. It really is like he doesn't exist. It just states his name, birthday, his records, and I have say he goes to jail A LOT, and well, that's pretty much it. Doesn't say much about him."

"Maybe someone's hiding him?" Layla suggested. "Or maybe he doesn't want anyone to know?"

"Interesting theory, Layla." There was a frown and amusement in Kowalsi's voice. "Now give me proof."

"Could you please do me this one, tiny, little favor, Leslie? Please? For me?"

_Leslie?_ Rico repeated in his mind, confused. _Who's Leslie?_

"What did I say about that name, Layla?" Skipper practically growled out that sentence, but it was ignored by Layla as she continued in the same pleading tone. _So he's Leslie..._A grin formed on Rico's mouth as he imagined Skipper's expression just then.

"Please, Leslie?"

"Don't make me pull out the name card too."

"Oh please, Leslie! I swear, if he does anything bad or anything, _anything,_ you don't like at all, you can blame it on me."

"First of all," he hissed under his breath, "stop calling me that before someone hears and I kill you, second, I WILL blame you if he creates _any_ trouble."

"You won't hurt him?"

"No."

"Or scare him so much that he'll want to run away?"

"Hmph. That's going to be hard, but fine. I'll _try._"

Layla squealed and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Leslie!"

"What did I just say?"

"Oops." She giggled. "Thank you, Skipper." Layla repeated, the happiness radiating from her voice.

"But I'm not kidding. My gut is telling me this guy's just trouble."

"Oh for the love of all things sane. Go tell your gut to, to,"

"To what?"

"Oh, just go already! I'm going to do the check up and I don't need you interrogating him like a scary general."

Kowalski cleared his throat. "Actually, that's my job? Not the scary general part, but we do need to clarify a few things on his, uh, record."

"Can I do this one? I want to do it this time."

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Deany!"

"I'm still coming with you."

"Okie dokie, Deany."

"Me too." Skipper added in quietly.

"I think the patient has enough visitors, McGrath."

Skipper snorted. "What kind of patient tries to escape?"

"Uh, every kind?" Layla stated matter-of-factly. "And he is not a patient. He's the new guy. And he is nice, so don't be meanies and be nice too."

"In your dreams/Like I'll ever do that."

"Meanies." Layla huffed and Skipper chuckled.

"Whatever, doll. Be careful though."

"He's not gonna hurt anyone. Stop acting like he's some kind of assassin, ready to-"

"You never know, sweet, you never know." His voice dropped into a hush whisper. "Send those treats to my room when you're done, okay?"

"Oh-ohkay." The presence lessened and he knew that Skipper had already walked away.

"That was a cheap shot."

"What?"

"Nothing." Rico froze as the door swung open, but when he realized that nobody was looking at him, he quickly brought the covers over every part of his body except his head and closed his eyes, trying to be the image of a sleeping person. He regained his ability to breathe, seeing as it was important to his acting skills and lungs as the light tap of shoes against wood entered. The door closed silently and he could feel two pairs of eyes watching before something dropped before him and sighed.

"Aw...he looks so peaceful." Layla mused quietly, her breath fanning to his face and warming him. "He's so adorable."

"You think baby ostriches are adorable."

"They are adorable, Kowalski."

"Righhhttt..."

"You're blind. You wouldn't know adorable even if it smacked you in the face with a ball."

"Well," Kowalski huffed, "looks can be deceiving."

"You sound like Skipper."

"Don't you mean Leslie? It's his real name."

"I don't blame him if he thinks it's lame. I mean, it's not like he asked for a drunk mother to name him."

"At least my name doesn't sound girly."

"Your cousin just happened to be reading a really old science magazine when he was asked to name you. So, in reality, your name does suck rotten eggs."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Mine." This was followed by the ever so subtle giggle and Rico couldn't help but slowly open an eye to peek at her. He hid a grin at the glare Kowalski was giving which did nothing to faze her.

"Okay, smart alec. How do you propose we wake him up?"

"Can't we just do it later? He looked so tired when he first came in."

"Yeah...he's not fooling me."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you can't see it."

"See what?"

"He's faking it."

"Huh? Wait, Kowalski," the covers were roughly pulled from Rico, whose eyes flew open in surprise and stared at the smirking boy above him.

"Knew it."

"Kowalski!" Layla jumped up, grabbed the blanket from the tall boy and glared at him. "Seriously. Can you be any more indecent?"

"What?" Kowalski's jaw dropped in surprise before he tossed the blanket to the side and gestured to the still boy lying on the bed. "Look at him!" Layla just shook her head, but Rico saw her eyes drift over to him quickly before turning back to her friend. "He was faking it. Who knows how long he was awake. He probably heard everything."

"I think you're just stressed. Maybe you would like to rest a bit?"

"And risk pulling all my hair out with that menace in _my_ room?"

"Technically, it's his room too, so-"

"Layla!"

"Yes?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes in disgust and plopped down on a chair nearby. "You're lucky you don't have to share your room. I don't even know how I got the same room as that arrogant imbecile."

"Because Ma wanted you two in the same room? Because she thought you two would be best friends and stuff?" The glare he sent her actually had the girl backing into the table behind her, sending the tray crashing to the ground. "Oh gawd." Layla dropped to her knees and picked up those to be salvaged as Rico looked down at her, having found the ability to sit up during their conversation. "I am so sorry." She mumbled as she stared at the broken pieces of glass on the ground. With a sigh, she picked the large pieces and placed them on the tray.

"Layla, I don't think," the girl ignored him and continued picking up the smaller pieces. "You could prick your finger, Layla." She got to her feet and sent Rico an apologetic look with the tray in her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll get you a new one, swear. I, I'll be right back." She turned to Kowalski and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you dare do anything." He nonchalantly raised his hands and shrugged.

"I'm not into illegal fights like he is."

"I'm warning you."

The boy crossed his arms. "Still not going to do anything he would." Layla pouted, pondering over something before backing to the door and rushing out. Rico watched her go before turning to Kowalski, who was staring at him. He raised a brow at the other in defiance, which Kowalski returned with a scoff and straightened his back. "Now that she's gone, it's my turn." Rico continued to stare at him, brow still up. "One wrong move, bud, and you're out of this place, you hear me?" Rico merely replied with a grin, which had the tall boy blinking surprise. _Oh, you have no idea how much I would want that, bud. Just be glad I actually like this place._ Oh course he couldn't hear it, but Rico didn't care as he snuggled down into his pillow with his back to the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but what I own. Goes for the previous chapters, before stories and stories that will be made/posted after this._**

**_I admit I forgot to save this one little detail two chapters ago: THIS IS NOT A SELF-INSERT. Thank you for your understanding. *mutters* I could have sworn I saved this..._**

**_PS. This is not a self-insert. Character is important and you'll find out. Not soon enough._**

**_I admit, again, she takes after me, but she's an OC here, okay? Thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

* * *

**Don't Give Up On Me**

"Okay, Lay," Layla breathed deeply, with one hand fanning her face a bit before settling on the door handle, "third time's the charm. You can sooo do this." The girl took in another deep breath, her hand tightening on the metal. "Yup." She nodded and took a step closer to the door without turning the handle. "Third time's the charm." She blinked, took off her glasses in relief, wiped them clean of the nonexistent dirt and placed them back on. Her relief fell when she saw the door before her and scowled at it. "Just turn the handle already. It's not going to open itself, ya know." She pouted down at the tray she was balancing with one hand. "Why don't you do it?" This was followed by a face-palm. "I can't believe I'm arguing with myself..." Finally, with a sigh, she pushed the door handle and stepped into the room, careful to close the door behind her. Aware of the wooden floor this room had, she was internally congratulating herself for ignoring Ma's constant scoldings to put on some kind of footwear instead of walking with socks on. This put a smile on her face and she made her way over to the bed, placing the tray on the bedside table and smoothing out the covers. She had just finished placing the pillows by the headboard when the door opened. Full of her preppy spirit, she turned around to greet the newcomer. "Hey..." She trailed off and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?" The boy raised a brow and closed the door behind him before following her stance.

"I can't be here now? Is that it? This was my room, you know."

"Yep." She nodded and held a finger up. "Was. It was. Now it's not. You and Kowalski share a room now, so skedaddle my dear man."

"Layla," Skipper sighed and slumped down on a chair, bringing his military boots up on the table, "we're living in the future. There is no need for that," he eyed her with a raised brow, "talk of yours."

"What talk?"

"Layla."

"This is how I normally talk. Do you have a problem with that?"

"You know what?" Skipper held his hands up in surrender and looked away. "Forget I said anything, okay?"

Layla grinned widely and saluted him with two fingers. "Yes sir!" She giggled and he glared at her, making her bite her lip and looked down, still giggling.

"Layla!"

"What?" She received a groan in reply and watched curiously as he dropped his head onto the table before him. She tilted her head at him and blinked. "What are you doing here?" Skipper mumbled, sighed and looked up at her.

"Are we seriously going over this again?"

"I'm asking what you are doing here, Skipper. Why did you come here?"

The arrogance returned to his form and he sat up on the chair. "Instinct."

"Yeah," Layla snorted and crossed her arms, "and my good friend Casper told me to camp out here and wait for the fairies to grant me a wish."

"Who's Casper?" Skipper quickly asked before she could finish her sentence. Layla bit down on her lip and paused, seeing the suspicion turn into a blank look. "Seriously?" The girl burst into giggles again, ignoring the glare he sent her. "Will you ever tell me something that isn't related to fantasy what's it about?"

Layla shrugged. "I dunno."

"Those things aren't real! Stop filling your head with those things. It's fantasy. It ISN'T real."

"Casper isn't fantasy!"

"Who the heck is Casper?!"

"The friendly ghost?" The girl said matter of factly and gasped at the confusion on his face. "You've never heard of Casper?"

"Hush the drama, female."

"But we have television!"

"And we have people." The boy replied dryly. "Who like television."

"You don't?"

"It's boring. And repetitive. It's practically the same thing over and over again. Aside from that, it's poison to the minds."

"Oh. Cool. I still can't believe you don't know Casper...but then again, it's such an old movie..."

"See?" She snapped up to him. "It's old. So I don't care. I also hate commercials, so it's a bonus."

Layla pouted. "You didn't hate the monster truck meet-up commercial."

"That's not a commercial." He clicked his tongue, thought about something and then frowned at her. "You didn't tell Ma about my plans, did you?"

She shook her head and plopped down on the bed. "Not a snitch." Her hand smoothed the covers and patted them.

"Even," he stressed the word and leaned forward, "if I don't bring you along?"

She blinked in surprise and shook her head again. "Skipper, I would never betray my friends." The boy's arms dropped to his sides and he stared at her.

"Come again?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"What did I say?" She hid a playful grin and blinked innocently at him.

"Layla..."

"I would never betray my friends?"

"Friends?" He repeated the word, like it was foreign to him.

"Yesss...?"

"We," he was interrupted when the door opened and a less than happy Kowalski and an equally grumpy looking Rico entered.

"Honestly," the tall boy frowned at the other as he slammed the door and made his way over to the bed, "do you even speak? Or is your voice just so high pitched that I can't hear it?" Rico stopped before Layla, who jumped up and sheepishly stared at the ground. "I am talking to you here. At least face me." Rico rolled his eyes and merely grumbled under his breath. "Great. This guy doesn't even have manners. Congratulations, everyone. We have acquired a caveman." Kowalski was unfazed by the glare given to him, so Rico moved to the other side of the bed, away from the other three, and tucked himself in. "We're not done here!" He pulled the covers over his head but he didn't miss the gasp from Layla just before the soft wool was pulled off him. The girl's eyes widened as the boy fell to the ground while Kowalski towered over him angrily, tossing the covers to the bed. "You're telling me what I need to know and you will do as I say."

"Someone's very controlling..." Skipper murmured with a small grin.

"Shut it, McGrath." Skipper frowned at this but he didn't get to retort when Kowalski turned back to Rico, who was back on his feet and looking very mad. "As for you," a growl erupted from Rico, surprising Kowalski, Layla and even Skipper. "What the."

"Wait." Layla took hold of Rico's arm before he took a step forward and he glared back at her. She immediately let go of him but didn't look away. "Please. There's no need to fight. It's useless to fight." She looked over at Kowalski, who shook his head and put on a grim expression.

"I didn't start it."

"You did when you rudely threw him off the bed. Apologize."

"No." Layla shook her head at him and turned to Rico, her expression softening a bit.

"He's sorry."

"Not really, in case it's not obvious." He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Layla blinked in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"I've had enough with him. He doesn't want to cooperate, so I don't think I'm going to finish the report."

"Maybe-"

"No." He threw the folder down on the table. "I'm done. Goodbye." He opened the door, sent a glare over to Skipper and slammed the door behind him.

Skipper rolled his eyes and looked away. "Hello to you too, Bennett."

Layla picked up the folder and turned to Skipper. "It's not funny." He faced her with a smirk.

"I'd say it's amusing. I just love seeing the guy blow his top." He chuckled. "And did you see his face when our boy here charged him? Priceless." Layla sighed and hugged the folder to her form.

"Maybe you should go. You've got nothing to do here anyway." She looked up at him. "Do you?"

He raised a brow at her and got to his feet. "If tight pants there can't get him to talk, what makes you think that you can?"

She shrugged and glanced over at Rico, who stared back at her. "I can try. No harm in trying."

Skipper assessed the two for a minute before walking out of the room. Before he could close the door, he turned and narrowed his eyes at Rico. "Don't try anything. I'm watching you." He closed the door just as quietly as he did the first time and Layla sighed tiredly before sitting onto the bed.

"If this is what Ma has to do everyday, I don't think I want kids anymore." She mused about it. "I didn't know males were so fussy too." The girl adjusted her glasses and looked up at Rico with a smile before gesturing to the bed. "Won't you sit down?" He looked at her for a while then sat by the footboard. Layla tucked her legs under body and hunched over the now open file on her lap. "So, how do I go over this...hmm... Okay," she looked up at him with the same smile on, "I'm just doing this for confirmation, okay? Your name is Rico. No last name? Is that possible? Oh no, wait. It's DiMaggio." She took a handkerchief and wiped the piece of paper with a frown. "He has got to stop eating with work around." She kept the cloth and picked up the folder. "Your birthday is on the 1st of April and you got adopted by a man named...your parents..." She blinked and her eyes grew wide. "Oh...You're...I'm sorry." She closed the folder quickly and placed it beside her as a guilty expression crossed over her. "I..." She looked away and twiddled with her thumbs. Rico sighed, crossed his arms, placed one leg over the other and looked at her. "Are you...I mean," she looked up, still guilty, "do you...I...I really don't know how to approach this. What do you think about your parents' death?" He shrugged nonchalantly and she blinked. "Oh, ohkay? Um, any siblings?" His thoughts drifted to Lain, but he quickly dismissed it and shook his head. "So, everything else I said, it's true?" He nodded once. "It says you're adopted. Do you want us to call your father to come get you?" At the parental word, he frowned. "Do you want us to call him?" She repeated and he just stared at her in confusion. "Do you want us to call your father?"

_My what?_

She bit her lip and picked up the folder, skimming over its contents. He got off and grabbed the folder, staring at the paper before he frowned in frustration and threw it down. "Are you okay?" His harsh gaze snapped up to the female as she looked at him while picking up the folder.

_No. No, I'm not okay. I don't have a father!_

"Rico?" She softly called him and he turned back to her, not realizing that he had looked away. "Do you want us to call," he shook his head. "What? Why? He must be worried. I'm surprised they haven't contacted him yet so that he could get," Rico shook his head again and frowned. "I don't get it. Why don't you want him to get you? He's your father, isn't he? Adopted, but still, he must be..." She trailed off when he feebly grinned and shook his head. "He doesn't really care, does he?" His grin became genuine and he shrugged. "Why would the idiot adopt you in the first place? Fool..." He chuckled and relaxed a bit, taking a seat across from her. "I guess it's a no go on contacting him. Doesn't have his contact details here anyway. So," she placed the folder behind her and placed her head on her propped up hands, "I guess Kowalski must've told you something about this place..."

_Nope. The guy wouldn't stop asking questions about me. You'd think he was smart enough to know that I didn't want to talk. Persistent dummy. _Rico shook his head.

"He didn't?" She lit up at this. "Then maybe I can. If you don't mind?" He shook his head with a small smile and she smiled back, completely ignoring the folder. "Okay, here's the deal. We're connected with Child Protection Services and whatnot, but it's more of a home to those without one even though it functions as an orphanage. You should see Mikey. He's like wayyyy old." She giggled and shook her head. "He could be my grandpa. But he's pretty cool. Sneaks snacks for us whenever we need it. Ma gets mad sometimes when she finds out, but that's as far as it goes for ol' Mikey. Best senior I ever met. As for Ma, well, yeah, title says it all. She's like our mother, all naggy and 'don't do this', 'don't do that'. You're going to love her mood swings." He raised a brow at this and she smirked. "One minute she's all happy and cookies and stuff, the next she's scolding us for doing absolutely nothing." She giggled as he popped a grin. "She's still pretty cool though. And don't worry. She's not crazy or stingy or anything like that. In fact, her parents left her a huge sum of money before they left and she used it to get this place. I have to tell you, you can only stay out of detention if you follow the rules."

_Detention? I thought this was an orphanage._

"Yup. Detention. Only if you're caught. So try not to get caught, 'k? But I'll tell you the rules as we go on the tour." She got to her feet and grinned. "Ready?" He shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

**_Ha ha! Heyo, guys! I have an update for you! XD Tell me what you think about this now. I really would love to know. :3 Thank you for reading, and as always, have a lovely day!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but what I own. Goes for the previous chapters, before stories and stories that will be made/posted after this._**

* * *

**Don't Give Up On Me**

"...and?" Kowalski waved a hand, urging Layla to finish her statement. It was the early morning, with the sun barely over the horizon and the joggers out for their run. The two friends were settled by the island in the kitchen, a cascade of papers before them, though they were more concentrated on each other at the moment. Well, Layla was more wishing the ceiling had the answer to her friend's question.

After a few seconds, Kowalski sighed and dropped his hand, about to open his mouth when Layla held up a hand.

"No! Wait!" She shook her head, eyes wide. "I know this!"

"Sure you do." He spoke dryly and placed his head on his hand, watching her scrunched up face think of the answer.

"I so know this, man. Just give me a minute."

Kowalski frowned and gazed up at the clock above the fridge. "It's been 2.38 minutes already. How hard is it to remember something?"

"Hey," she placed her hands on her hips and frowned disapprovingly at him, "you try telling that to an amnesiac."

"I think I'm looking at one."

The female scowled and rolled her eyes. "I know this, okay?"

"Annnddd," he dragged out the word and dropped his head onto the counter, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when you're done looking like you need to go to the toilet." Layla let out a squeal and slapped the boy on the arm, who chuckled.

"Meanie!"

"Come on," he stretched before leaning on the counter with a smile, "you can do it. I'll give you a clue?" He suggested and the girl bit down on her lip, thinking about it. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

"It's starts with my name."

"Which one?" He raised a brow at her and she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh right. K. So...no, wait, that's, nah...um..." Dullness appeared in Kowalski's eyes and he groaned.

"This is going to take a while..."

Layla was about to retort when the refrigerator opening brought the two to the boy who took a sports drink from inside, gurgled the drink and shut the door with his foot.

"Oh hey, Skipper!" Layla waved, a bit too enthusiastically while Kowalski frowned in disdain. "Good morning!" Skipper barely looked over with a slight nod before taking a seat across from them.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh right. Breakfast'll be right up!" Layla hopped off the stool with a giddy smile and made her way over to the cupboards.

"Wait," Kowalski started off with a whine in his voice, "why didn't you offer me breakfast before we started?"

"You said we should start with the review right away."

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" The girl merely ignored him and went over to prepare breakfast. Kowalski grumbled under his breath and turned back to the counter, meeting with a slightly amused Skipper. "What?" He snarled at him, but he just smirked back.

"Nothing, Bennett." Kowalski's eyes narrowed down on the other's attire of shorts and a slightly drenched white shirt. A face towel was used to wipe away the sweat dripping down from his forehead before it was placed on his shoulder.

"Where have you been then?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business what goes on around here."

"Didn't know you worked as Ma's pet."

"Why you," a loud smack beside them made them look at Layla who was smiling, though her eyes said something else. Probably along the lines of disappointment and sadness, but it was quickly covered up.

"Proteins or carbohydrates?" She chirped, her voice high in enthusiasm and humor as she clasped her hands and looked between the two.

"What?" Skipper asked in confusion and Kowalski smirked at this.

"She meant eggs and bacon or pancakes and syrup, dimwit."

Skipper's eyes dangerously narrowed and darkened as his fingers curled tightly around the bottle in hand. "Did you just call me dumb?"

"You know your vocabulary well, for a fool."

"Uh..." Layla blinked and took a step back. "Guys? Please, don't start this again..." Skipper ignored her and threw the towel he had over his shoulder down on the counter as he stood up.

"You're seriously asking for it, man. Do you want to get beaten to a pulp?"

"Is that a threat, or are you really going to do it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to add the 'again' part." He cracked his knuckled and glared at Kowalski. "What do you say about that now?"

"Oh my..." Layla looked between the two, unsure of what to do. "This escalated pretty quickly..."

"Nothing much. I mean," Kowalski shrugged casually, but anyone could see and hear him quiver slightly, "there really isn't anything special about you." Layla's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she stared at her best friend. _Of all times, he had to get Skipper angry NOW?_

"Where's Ma when you need her..." The girl mumbled under her breath, looking about nervously, as if expecting the woman to just pop up all the while keeping an eye on the calm and collected boy staring at Kowalski. Said boy gulped and did it again when Skipper's eyes narrowed down.

"Layla!" Layla and Kowalski jumped on their spots while Skipper slowly turned his head to the hallway. "Darling, is that you?"

"MA!" Layla squealed and clasped her hands with a huge grin. Her eyes grew wide a second later and she covered her mouth, giggling as Skipper and Kowalski sat back down and acted like little angels. Ma marched into the room with a grin, already dressed up for her job in the morning, just in time for Layla to run to the woman and hug her. "Morning, Ma!"

Ma chuckled and patted the girl on the head when she stepped back. "Calm down, Layla. You're acting like I'm your early Christmas present." The girl's eyes darted quickly to the two obedient boys by the counter while smiling at Ma.

"Much better, actually. Oh, have you had breakfast yet, Ma?"

"Don't worry, Layla." The woman walked to the refrigerator, took out a brown bag and stuffed it into her handbag. "I can handle myself." She kissed the girl on the head and hugged her. "You just go take care of yourself and the boys now, alright?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Charlie will be here soon. Do save the good girl a plate of food."

Layla rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she walked to the counter. "If she decides to come in at all, that is."

"Layla." The girl turned to face the matriarchal figure. "I heard that. You may not be that close to each other, but I still do not like this kind of talk from you, young lady. No more." Layla sighed, turned and nodded.

"Yes, Ma." She turned back to the stove as Ma turned to the two.

"Behave, boys. I don't want no trouble when I get back, which will be," she glanced at the watch on her wrist, "by four, if I'm not doing overtime."

The two nodded. "Yes, Ma."

"Most especially you, Skipper." She stood sternly before Skipper. "I do not want you to skip another class. This is for your own good, please remember that."

The boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just stared at the bottle in his hands. "Yes, Ma..."

"Kowalski," the tall boy smiled at the woman, "I want you to keep an eye on him this time. No sneaking out of any kind."

"Yes, Ma."

"Good." The woman nodded, not noticing the glare down between the two boys when she turned toward the hallway. "Have a nice day, kids. Watch out for the others."

"Bye, Ma!" Layla waved the spatula she had cheerily.

"Oh!" Ma whirled about and the boys jumped in their seats, making Layla giggle. "Do remember to wake the others up. Quietly, this time. Poor old Michael got a shock last time with your little stunt."

"That's an understatement..." Skipper murmured under his breath as he played with the bottle in his hands.

The girl didn't hear him as she nodded cheerfully, already devising ways to 'wake' the others up from their peaceful slumber. "Alright, Ma." Like a girl scout, she raised her right hand and placed the other behind her back, chin raised up. "I promise to be quiet."

"Good girl. By the way," Ma turned on her heel, reached into the hallway and pulled someone into the kitchen with a huge smile, "would you be a sweetheart and show our new friend around after breakfast?" By her side was a flustered looking and very shocked Rico, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "I found this little guy," at the word 'little', Ma pinched the mortified Rico's cheeks and patted them as Layla hid her giggles behind her hand, "wanting to go down, but I suppose he's still a wee bit shy. Do be nice to him." Even though she was talking to Layla, Ma's eyes were focused on Kowalski and Skipper, who looked at each other in surprise. "I've already told the instructors to let you off for the day."

"Oh no need, Ma. I already did that yesterday."

"I was talking about the neighborhood, darling." Layla's expression dropped. "You need to go out sometime. I will not take a no for this, okay?"

"Oh..."

"Okay?"

Layla sighed and bowed her head. "Okay, Ma."

"Great!" Ma clapped her hands before gesturing Rico forward with her umbrella. "Go on, boy! Don't be shy. You need to make friends here." Rico stumbled forward, still red from earlier and stared at the ground as Ma marched out. The door closed in the distance and everyone turned Rico, who continued to study the floor.

_Stop staring at me already..._

"Great." Kowalski rolled his eyes as he broke the silence. "Another one. We just can't have our time anymore." Rico heard a smack, followed by an 'ow' and he lifted his head a bit to look between the hair that fell over his eyes. He spotted Layla glaring at Kowalski as the boy rubbed his arm, mumbling something inaudible. Layla rolled her eyes at him before turning to Rico, her frown turning upside down.

"Good morning, Rico!" The girl greeted and made her way over to him, and he noted, in slight relief. "Are you hungry?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and started tugging him to the counter. His face heated up at this sudden interaction, and it didn't go away when she let go of him and patted a stool. "Why don't you sit down for a while? I'll have breakfast ready soon." She turned quickly and headed for the fridge. "Drinks!"

"Blueberry shake/the usual, Layla." Both Kowalski and Skipper called out.

"Okie!" She turned about and smiled at Rico. "How about you?"

_Actually, I just want to go back to bed and you know, get my dignity back...so, I'll pass. _He was about to shake his head when he felt two pairs of eyes on him. Without turning, he already knew who those eyes belonged to. Events from yesterday came back and he felt nervous. There was no way he was going to sit at the counter uncomfortably under a stare down from the two males, so he shook his head and slowly backed away.

"Wait," Layla placed the cups she had pulled out and stared wide eyed at him, "you can't just leave."

_Yes, I can._ Rico merely continued backing away, shaking his head and gesturing that he was already 'full'.

"Huh? But I just stocked the pantry this morning, and there was nothing missing. What did you eat?"

"Most likely air..." Kowalski murmured quietly under his breath, but she didn't hear him, or didn't want to.

Rico was about to turn and run back to his room when a rumbling sound came from down below. Red filled his cheeks yet again as he grabbed his tummy. Truth be told, he hadn't eaten in some time...well, he was offered food yesterday, but he was told never to eat food without consulting Mack. Since Mack wasn't there, he merely dumped it on the floor, where Cheryl the stray rottweiler gobbled the food up greedily.

"You liar!" Layla gasped before marching over to him. "You're eating, mister. No buts." She pulled him back to the stool she patted earlier on and pointed to it. "Sit." She ordered, tapping her foot impatiently as she pouted at him.

Stone faced, he obeyed silently and played with his thumbs, trying to ignore the stares of the other two.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but what I own. Goes for the previous chapters, before stories and stories that will be made/posted after this._**

**This is a continuation of the chapter before...I thought it was too long, so I cut it. Any questions?**

* * *

**Don't Give Up On Me**

It wasn't long before the counter was set and all four were seated, quite uncomfortably for Rico, though Layla was the only one who didn't notice as she poured the syrup over her pancakes.

"So," Kowalski moved his gaze away from Rico and pointed his fork at Layla after swallowing the bacon, "did you get the answer?"

"Hmm?" Layla paused and looked up at him. "What was that?" The boy merely raised a brow at her and took another bite of his food. "Oh wait...uh...K, right?"

"Oh for the love of!" Kowalski cried out and turned to her. "Karyokinesis! It's karyokinesis, Layla! You're so slow!" Skipper looked up at that last part and his eyes seemed to have narrowed, but Rico wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were on the female frowning thoughtfully.

"Dang it. I was so close...wait. I thought it was mitosis?"

"You do know that _that's_ cell division, right?" He asked in disbelief.

"But isn't the nucleus in the cell?" A smack followed after and Layla couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry. Just kidding. I know the answer, swear. I just...forgot it."

"But we just reviewed over it yesterday!"

"Ohhhh...well. No use crying over spilled milk?"

Kowalski dropped his hand and glared at her. "I hate you. I can't believe you thought mitosis,"

She merely shrugged and took a tiny sip from her shake. "I was just kidding. Sheesh," she sent him a sly grin, "no need to get so defensive, Deany."

"Stop calling me that!" Layla rolled her eyes, the grin still on her face, before it turned into something more serious. Then she blinked and pouted at Kowalski, who stared at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" Layla scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around one of his own.

"Can you pwease come with us on the tour?"

"What?" He rolled his eyes and shook her off. "No way. I'm not going _anywhere _near that guy. Ow!" Kowalski rubbed his arm after Layla punched him. "What was that for?"

"He's still here! And he has a name!"

Kowalski snorted and turned back to his food. "This is me not caring. Besides, Ma's right. You need to go out. You can't let them do this to you."

"They're not making me do this!" Layla retorted with a glare at him. "I want to do this!"

"Because you're scared, right?" Her head dropped, and so did her cheerful attitude. "You don't want them going after you again, and that's why you're hiding in your room."

"I'm not hiding..." Her voice came out softly as she slowly used her fork and knife to cut up the pancake. "I just don't want to go out..."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his own food, the anger in his eyes now evident as he stabbed at a sausage. "Yeah right."

"What are you talking about?" Skipper looked between the two, finally landing on the girl, who was still staring down at her food solemnly. "What happened?"

Kowalski looked up and pointed the sausage at him.

"I don't see why I should tell you when you don't care about anything except yourself."

Skipper closed his mouth, and turned back to his plate with a frown. Kowalski shook his head at the boy, as if knowing that would be his reaction and shoved the meat into his mouth.

While it looked like Skipper didn't want to know, this perked up the interest of Rico. He had kept his gaze all on the girl when the conversation had steered back to him, hoping she would be herself and steer them away. But it ended up being on her, which was good for him, yet it didn't sound good for her as the happy cloud around her vanished. The bubbly girl he saw yesterday and this morning seemed to just have...vanished. Right at that moment, she looked up, only slightly, and gave him a small smile when their eyes met. But it didn't match the glistening moisture in her eyes, which she tried to blink away as she turned back down.

A tear. On the lens on her glasses. She took it off and wiped it quickly before putting it back on, but he saw it. They all did. And more were trying to fall from her eyes as she tried to hold them.

"Layla?" Skipped blinked in surprise, as if this was very unusual, which probably was. He and Kowalski had been silent, but they were aware of the quiet girl beside them. "Are you," he reached a hand for her, but she moved back and shook her head.

"Sorry." Her voice came out cracked before the tears fell and she ran out.

"Layla, wait!" Kowalski called before following after her. Skipper shook his head, pushed the plate away, and got down.

"I have to do something..." He murmured under his breath, but Rico wasn't listening. He was still staring after her.

_You don't want them going after you again...Again...again..._The word repeated in his mind.

_What happened?_ Skipper's words echoed in his mind. Did something happen to her?

_I'm not hiding...I just don't want to go out._ She seemed reluctant...and scared...what did happen?

He was going to find out, whether she wanted to, or not.

* * *

**_A glimpse of the woman they call...'Ma'..._**

**_Soooo...Kowalski's a very impatient boy, doncha think? :3 Skipper's a troublemaker? :O Have you ever wondered why our favorite best friends, aren't best friends at the moment? Or the fact that they seem to loathe each other's guts? Hmmm...I wonder...;)_**

**_By the way, matriarch means that the woman is the head. Matriarchal is the same thing, but with a little something extra called a suffix._**

**_Another something else...if you've noticed, Layla's and Kowalski's vocabularly has 'improved'. They're geeks. Nerds. Bookworms. Might as well._**

**_BUT, if I'm getting too technical, you guys, please tell me. My goal in this story is to keep it simple and plain yet adding my own twists and what not. Please do tell me if you think I'm going off track. I mean, don't you just loathe it when something you want goes out of reach? Hmm?_**

**_~Out~_**


End file.
